disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon (musical)
Digimon with Donald Duck and Company is a musical based on Digimon Adventure and The Lion King on musical. Interview I wonder if you received the package I had sent to you previously, in that mail I included the script titled “Hakuna Matata”. That script contemplates a mix of “The Lion King” with the “Digimon” characters which are my favorites. I have used the pattern that I have seen in Internet at the Disney Channel and Toon Disney where you had programs involving the Digimon characters. *The script of the Broadway musical “Digimon with Donald Duck and his friends” have the lyrics and the images of the story and its stages trying always to comply with tradition used on Lion King. I have copied the lyrics of the songs from The Lion King never the less I have written new lyrics for the songs basing my self on the plot I have written and whose title is “Digimon with Donald Duck and Company on Broadway Musicals”. I used at the beginning eight DigiDestined (The Chosen Children) and eight Digimon characters, them as children and later on they met their new friends which were the Digimon Creatures. *Donald Duck is Mickey Mouse best friend, which in turn is Disney’s favorite, as it is seen in the video programs, short and long movies. I have seen “Saludos Amigos” (Hello Friends) and “The Three Caballeros”. Donald travels to Lake Titicaca in South America, Rio de Janeiro Brazil, where he meets José Carioca and México where he is greeted by Panchito. Now I am imagine Donald traveling to Tokyo, Japan so he meets the eight kids and the eight Digimon Heroes in order to know more about them and later on act as master of children. *Pluto is Mickey Mouse’s dog and is welcome by Donald and the eight children and the eight Digimon Heroes. *King Louie is an orangutan that governs the apes, is a rival of Baloo in the picture “The Jungle Book”. *Rhinokey is half monkey and half rhinoceros, he is a wuzzles, is the new partner of King Louie at the television show of the Wuzzles. *Kaa is the biggest serpent on the picture The Jungle Book, He tries to eat Mowgli but does not make it. *Rafiki is a most intelligent mandrill and is the witch in the picture The Lion King . Rafiki acts as the narrator of the story of Digimon in the musical of Broadway. *The new character as a Villain of the Digimons: Darklionmon, is the leader of the evil Digimons and the three weasels Ganzho, Hisla and Fon, are foes of the Darklionmon. I have created a Darkliomon and the three weasels. These characters are my creation. *I also created Sigir, the stork. *Enclosed please find a musical that I have created. Digimon Musical based on The Lion King. You might see in the book of Digimon the lyrics I have incorporated in order to make the Broadway Musical. Production by Xavier Antonio De La Guardia Fernandez in Panamá. I have in the movie script and song's lyrics and send to Walt Disney Studios. Musical Numbers/Songs ;Act I *'Sky of Life ' (Based on: “Circle of Life”) *'Digiworlds Chant' (Based on: Grasslands Chant) *'The Beach Report' (Based on: “The Morning Report”) *'Tokyo’s Go Back' (Based on: The Lioness Hunt) *'I Just Can’t Wait to Be King' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'Chow Down' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'She Live in You' (Based on: “They Live in You”) *'Be Prepared' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'The Rescue' (Based on: The Stampede) *'Rafiki’s Magic' (Based on: Rafiki Mourns) *'Hakuna Matata' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) ;Act II *'One by One' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'The Madness of King Darklionmon ' (Based on: The Madness of King Scar) *'Shadowland' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'The Digimon Sleeps Tonight' (Based on: “The Lion Sleeps Tonight”) *'Endless Night' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' (Based on the song from The Lion King: Musical) *'They Lives in You (Reprise)' (Based on: “He Lives in You” (Reprise)) *'The Battle' (Based on: Simba Confronts Scar) *'Farewell Digimon/Sky of Life (Reprise)' (Based on: King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise)) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Digimon Category:Disney Theatrical shows Category:Musicals